<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Thunder, Lightning or in Rain by eponine119</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651978">In Thunder, Lightning or in Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponine119/pseuds/eponine119'>eponine119</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponine119/pseuds/eponine119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them return to the beach – Sawyer, Jack, and Juliet. They have nothing but their freedom and their lives and each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Sawyer" Ford/Jack Shephard, Juliet Burke/Jack Shephard, Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford, Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford/Jack Shephard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Thunder, Lightning or in Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Thunder, Lightning or in Rain<br/>by eponine119<br/>July 5, 2020</p>
<p>The three of them return to the beach – Sawyer, Jack, and Juliet. They have nothing but their freedom and their lives and each other. </p>
<p>That night, the rain pours down. They move into the trees for some cover, and curl up together for warmth, with Juliet in the middle. </p>
<p>In the morning, Jack says, “Our first priority is shelter. But we also need to eat. Juliet’s going to gather the fruit. Sawyer –” </p>
<p>“We don’t need a leader,” Sawyer says sharply. There are frown lines between his eyes. “Me and her can lead ourselves just dandy on our own.” </p>
<p>Jack looks at Juliet. Her eyebrows are raised, and she doesn’t look very happy. Jack just feels afraid. There’s a pit in his stomach and his heart is racing. He nods, because what choice does he have? Then he goes off to pick his own fruit, and build his own shelter. </p>
<p>When he gets back, his mouth sticky and his hands empty, he finds Sawyer and Juliet sitting together on the beach. They have building materials around them, provided by the jungle – dead bamboo, palm fronds, vines to use as ropes. They’re working together, silently. They seem at ease with each other.</p>
<p>“We decided to build one shelter for all of us. It’s the best use of our resources,” Juliet says. </p>
<p>They decided. It echoes in his blood.</p>
<p>“Mangoes if you’re hungry, Doc,” Sawyer offers. </p>
<p>Jack turns around and walks back into the jungle. They don’t need him. </p>
<p>He puts his hands on his hips and sighs. He needs them. He walks back, and they don’t look up until he says, “Tell me what to do.” </p>
<p>That night, they all sleep together, dry and warm. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They’re both hopeless as far as getting food. Juliet catches fish with the survival skills the Others taught her. Because she’s alone on the beach, she keeps the fire going as well. At least Sawyer had a lighter in his pocket when they were cast out. </p>
<p>Jack and Sawyer of them go out into the jungle every day, saying they’re hunting boar. She’s not sure they’d know what to do with one if they found one. They have a few spears made from bamboo, but no other weapons. She thinks that one of these days, she’s going to have to go out and kill a boar herself. She’d probably need them to help her drag it back to camp. That and the lack of tools to butcher it are the only things that have stopped her. </p>
<p>When they come back, in the afternoons, Jack’s face is flushed and they’re both breathing hard. Juliet doesn’t think it’s all from the exertion of running all over the jungle. </p>
<p>At night, they lie on either side of her, careful not to touch each other. Her nose is full of Sawyer’s scent and she wraps her arms around his waist. Jack lies behind her, keeping her warm. She wonders what they would do if she got up and found another place to sleep. But she likes it too much, feeling safe between them, to ever find out. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Sawyer comes across Jack and Juliet accidentally in the jungle. They don’t hear him approaching. Juliet becomes aware of a presence, of being watched, and opens her eyes as Jack is driving into her from behind. Her eyes lock with Sawyer’s. They’re as dark green as the jungle, shocked and excited and hurt. </p>
<p>“Jack,” she says, to get his attention. She's still looking at Sawyer and Sawyer is looking at her. But Jack’s coming, crying out, his hands digging into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. </p>
<p>Sawyer sets his face into a stoic mask and walks away, disappearing into the trees. Jack slips out of her and she gets to her feet, her knees shaky and covered with mud. Her pants are still undone when she finds Sawyer, sitting. His eyes are on the sky, his back against a tree, his cock in his hand. His whole body is shaking, and that doesn’t stop when he finishes. </p>
<p>“So that’s that?” he asks her, his voice furious. “He won?” </p>
<p>“No,” she says. She gives him a hard look. “And I’m not a prize.” </p>
<p>“You picked him. I’m just, what, the leftover?” He looks down at himself, lowering his head, his hair falling down into his eyes. </p>
<p>“No,” she says again. She kneels down beside him and puts her fingers under his chin, raising it so he’s looking into her eyes. He blinks. She leans in and kisses him, soft and slow. His fingers clutch at her hair and he kisses her in return. She sees his confusion when she pulls away and walks back to the beach. </p>
<p>They sleep that night the same as always, out of habit. Nothing’s changed. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“I ain’t doing this again,” Sawyer tells her, stroking her hair in the afterglow as they sun themselves on the rocks at the waterfall. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe that,” Juliet says, her voice low and seductive. She runs her finger along his breastbone and presses a kiss to his chest. </p>
<p>“I mean this rivalry love triangle shit,” Sawyer says. “Been through it once already.” </p>
<p>“You don’t understand,” she says, and feels his body tense. “It’s not about choosing or pairing off. It’s the three of us.” </p>
<p>“You’re still screwin’ him,” Sawyer says. </p>
<p>“So are you,” she breathes, whispering a kiss against his mouth. He rolls over so she’s underneath him, suddenly ready to go a second time. She wonders if it’s the thought of Jack that does it. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Jack fists his hands in her hair, pulling it harder than she likes. He digs his teeth into her neck until she cries out. “You’re mine,” he insists, and the words turn her cold as she realizes he’s marking her as his territory for Sawyer. </p>
<p>“You ever get tired of him bruisin’ you up?” Sawyer asks her, tracing the purple tracks of Jack’s teeth lightly with his tongue. “That what you like? You want me to do it rougher?” </p>
<p>“No,” she gasps, because he’s perfect. </p>
<p>She watches them over dinner. The two of them are making plans for tomorrow, how they’re sure the snares they set will finally bag them that boar. Except for the times when they’re individually alone with her in the jungle, they’re friends. She finds it interesting that Jack is jealous and angry, and Sawyer’s settled into an easygoing, insecure acceptance. </p>
<p>They both want her. They both think someday she’s going to choose. They still don’t get it. Some days, she wants to break up with them both. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Things go wrong. They always do. </p>
<p>She accidentally says Sawyer’s name in her sleep, wrapped up in a sexy dream where they’re in a hotel in civilization, with hot running water, sheets, and room service. The sound of her own voice wakes her, and she turns over at the absence of heat. Lying on her back, she sees Jack heading for the entrance of the shelter, leaving. </p>
<p>She almost wants to let him go, but she can’t. </p>
<p>She jumps up and goes after him. “Jack,” she says quietly, even though Sawyer’s probably awake now. </p>
<p>“You’re in love with him. Sawyer,” Jack says, pointing his finger in accusation. </p>
<p>And she is. She can’t deny it. She loves Sawyer, because he’s smart, and he’s funny, and he’s easy to be with. </p>
<p>“So are you,” she says softly, and Jack nods, his shoulders going slack as he raises a hand to his forehead. “So you understand. About loving two people at the same time, but differently.” She presses her body against his and puts her arms around him, holding him. “Come back to bed.” She leaves him there, trusting that he’ll follow. </p>
<p>She goes back into the shelter and wraps herself around Sawyer, who’s been waiting. He sighs, not quite contented.  It’s a long time before she feels Jack’s heat at her back again. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They sit together inside the shelter. Outside it's cold, pouring down rain. Thunder booms overhead, quickly followed by the flash of lightning.</p>
<p>She thinks that maybe if she brings it up in the cold light of day, they can talk about it rationally. So she brings it up at dinner, as the two men sit eating the fish she caught and cooked. “We should talk about us.” </p>
<p>They both look at her. She has their attention. Sawyer shrugs and goes back to eating after a second. </p>
<p>“It has to be the three of us. To survive here.” </p>
<p>“That’s just something that you decided, Juliet. On your own,” Jack protests. </p>
<p>“But I’m not wrong,” she says stubbornly. “What do you want, Jack?”</p>
<p>“I want you to choose,” he says flatly, and looks at Sawyer. “So does Sawyer.” It’s obvious they’ve discussed this. Discussed her. </p>
<p>“But that would also just be something I decided,” she points out. “And I already decided that it’s not me and him, or me and anyone, or the two of you. There’s three of us. We can’t leave one person out. It has to be all of us.” Sawyer’s looking at her with dark, hot eyes. Jack’s angry. What else is new. Her irritation flares. “If you want something different, then you come up with it. Maybe one of you on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and the other on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and the two of you can fuck each other on weekends.” </p>
<p>“Juliet,” Sawyer says warningly. </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. I’m done trying to make it work for the good of all of us.” She gets up and walks away. When she gets to the tree line, she starts to cry. She’s needed to since they ended up here, the three of them with nothing but each other. She lets herself sob out loud, because she knows that neither of them is coming after her. And she's right. They don’t. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Jack and Sawyer start spending more time out in the jungle. She’s not sure if they’re alone or they’re together. She tells herself she doesn’t care except that it’s safer for them to be together in case one of them gets hurt. They’d tell her they can handle themselves, and in general, they’re right. </p>
<p>She keeps thinking about building her own shelter, but she keeps thinking this will blow over. They’ll come around. In the meantime, she hunts the boar. She spends hours tracking it. It keeps her off the beach, and it gives her time to think. </p>
<p>She thinks about which of them she would pick, since her not-choosing plan backfired. She loves them both. There are days when she thinks it would be Jack. They’re so alike, their thought patterns and the way they plan. Then there are days, and maybe more days if she’s being honest, when she thinks it would be Sawyer. He makes her smile. </p>
<p>She tries to decide based on who needs her more, which is ironic because right now neither of them need or want her. </p>
<p>Stalking the boar, she comes up short when she hears grunting in the jungle. There’s a hoarse cry and she thinks someone is hurt, or worse. She rushes toward the sound and then stops when she realizes it’s Jack and Sawyer. Together. </p>
<p>It’s different to see it than to just figure it’s happening. Jack is on Sawyer, hips thrusting against him. His hand is full of Sawyer’s cock, which he strokes roughly. Sawyer has his arms braced against a tree, his tan stomach tensed as he pushes back against Jack. </p>
<p>Juliet knows the way Jack feels inside her, and the way Sawyer feels in her hand, but it’s nothing like this. Her blood pools down between her thighs as she watches their bodies move together. It’s not without tenderness, either. It’s not just sex between them. She feels her face flaming as she turns away, before either of them comes, though the sounds follow her. </p>
<p>They don’t need her, at all. </p>
<p>Maybe that’s why she started this. Because she knew all along she’d be the one left out in the cold. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>She doesn’t say anything, and they have no idea she’s seen them. She knew about them anyway. It makes her feel hot and achy every time she thinks about it. </p>
<p>Jack goes off into the jungle by himself to gather fruit. Sawyer’s lying in the sun on the beach, soaking it in. Juliet goes into their shelter, because her need is getting unbearable, and it seems like a good time for her to be alone. </p>
<p>She slides one hand down into her pants. </p>
<p>“You okay in here, Juliet?” Sawyer pushes back the flap on the shelter, and stops, looking at her. She opens her eyes and looks back at him, imagining what he must see. A part of her wants to continue, but she’s embarrassed, even though she’s almost still fully dressed. His lips are open, and he blinks to bring her back into focus. “We got the beach to ourselves if you don't wanna go solo.” Then he’s gone. </p>
<p>She could finish up here herself. Slide her pants down around her hips and use her fingers until she comes. She’s not sure it can satisfy the ache inside her, though. So she makes a frustrated noise and emerges from the shelter. </p>
<p>Sawyer’s gone back to lying in his same place in the sun. His shirt is off, but he’s wearing his jeans and she can see the bulge in them. Just thinking about her, waiting for her. He never doubted what she would do. </p>
<p>She drops down next to him, sitting, not sure what to do or where to put her hands. He sits up and kisses her, groaning with pleasure into her mouth at just the touch of their lips and the sweep of their tongues. She puts her hand against his jeans and he pushes against her. </p>
<p>“I need you,” she says, desperately. He puts his hand into her pants, where hers just was, and it's so different from what she had planned on doing herself. He brings her to the brink and stops. When she opens her eyes, she sees him watching her face. </p>
<p>He looks away. </p>
<p>He unfastens her pants and tugs them down over her hips. He opens his jeans and takes her, their bodies locking together.  </p>
<p>For some reason she opens her eyes, and sees Jack. He’s frozen, watching them, and she’s pinned with Sawyer’s cock driving in and out of her. She does the only thing she can, which is reach out her hand toward Jack. </p>
<p>He takes it. </p>
<p>Sawyer’s rhythm falters. She looks at him, and he is looking at Jack. Jack leans over her and kisses Sawyer. She feels his cock swell inside her. She can hear their lips, the soft smacks and sucking and sighs. She wants to move, but she can’t. </p>
<p>Jack stops kissing Sawyer, who nudges her lips with his own. She accepts the kiss. His lips are soft and deliciously sensitive as she rakes her teeth over his lower lip and hears him groan. It’s hard to keep her eyes open, but she sees Jack move around behind Sawyer, whose cock is still buried inside her. </p>
<p>“Oh god,” he says as Jack shoves into him from behind. The force of it rocks him against Juliet, who can’t hold back the sound she makes. “Oh, fuck,” Sawyer grounds out, his eyes closed tight as she watches his face. He’s moving into her and then back against Jack, Jack whose every thrust shoves Sawyer harder into Juliet. She lifts her hips, feeling him painfully, perfectly deep. </p>
<p>Sawyer's head drops forward, his hot breath falling against her shoulder. Jack is still slamming into him from behind, and Sawyer’s still inside her. She comes to the sound of Jack’s frantic cries. Then everything stops moving, falling into stillness, and all she hears are the ocean waves and their breathing. </p>
<p>The three of them. Together. The way it was meant for them to be. </p>
<p>(end)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>